Faliure
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Done by request. Request by AngryLittleDuck. Kendall/OC one shot. Summary: Does Bethany really need to do this? Just because someone told her to? And what if Kendall finds out? Rated M for emotional stuff and cutting. Just to be safe.


**Hi guys! Late night upload! Yes, this is by request. Request by **AngryLittleDuck.

**I hope you like it, lil' duck! And you others who read this too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she had done that. She frowned a little and sighed. Her brown hair was messy and lifeless and her eyes looked empty and... dead. She frowned and turned away from the mirror. Her eyes fell on the shiny metal lying on the sink and she picked it up.

The razor reflected some light on her face and she turned it slightly. When was the last time she had done it? A year ago? More or less? She placed the sharp blade on her shaking arm and swallowed. Should she do it? Did she really need to do this?

"Bethany!" She heard her boyfriend of two months call. She flinched a little and accidentally cut her finger on the hand she was holding the razor in instead of the arm she held out. "Bethany?" She hear. Closer this time. She cursed a little and quickly hid the razor behind the mirror and turned around just to see the door slowly open. "There's my little duck!" Kendall said happily and smiled.

"Hi, babe!" Bethany said confidently and hugged him. Kendall hugged her back but noticed her finger.

"Oh, you're bleeding." He said. Bethany looked at the finger and then at Kendall.

"Oh... um.. yeah. I cut myself a little. Nothing to worry about." She said and put her finger in her mouth. Kendall shook his head and smiled.

"You're crazy." He mumbled and kissed her cheek. "Want to come to the park with me?" He asked. Bethany smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She chirped. "Let me just get my jacket." She said and pushed past the blond boy and went to her bedroom. Kendall followed her and waited for her in the doorway. "You really like to stand in my way, don't you?" Bethany asked when she for the second time pushed past him and opened up the front door. Kendall chuckled.

"You got me." He said and put his arm around his girlfriend.

They walked down to the park a few blocks away, hand in hand. The weather was nice, the sun was shining and birds were singing and all. A perfect day to most people. They walked through the park and looked at all the people out. Kendall chuckled a little and suddenly pulled Bethany along.

"Come on!" Kendall said and pulled the girl towards a set of swings of the small playground. Bethany shook her head.

"No-uh!" She said. "You way, Kendall. We're way too old for that crap!" She said. Kendall sighed and ignored her words.

"We are not!" He said and sat down on one of the swings. Bethany crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. Kendall ignored her silly look and started swinging. He chuckled a little to show that he was indeed having a good time. "Come on, B! I know you want to!" He said and leaned back to gain speed. The girl shook her head. "I bet I can swing higher than you!" He teased and leaned back again. Bethany pouted and shifted.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked. Kendall shook his head.

"No. Because I know I'm gonna win." He said and laughed. Bethany glared a little at him and then sat on the other swing.

"You're so gonna lose." She said and started swinging too.

She had to admit... it was pretty funny to jump on the swing set and play a little. She couldn't hold back a giggle and Kendall gave her a meaning look as he passed her.

"What was that, Beth?" He asked and chuckled. "Was that the sound of you having fun?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I just thought of something funny." She said casually. Kendall laughed.

"You're always so stubborn." He said and slowed down. So did Bethany and Kendall grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They got off the swings and walked further into the park. After a while Kendall got hungry and asked if they should get some corndogs. Bethany nodded and Kendall ran off to get some. She found a bench not that far away and sat down. She smiled a little and took a deep breath when she heard it.

"Look over there. Isn't that... Bethany?!" An annoying high pitched voice said. "Oh my god, it totally is!" Bethany frowned and looked down at the ground. Not now...

"Oh my god! She's still alive?!" Another voice said and the two voices laughed. Bethany looked up to see two girls and two boys from her old school. The two girls laughed and one of the boys were chuckling along. The second boy shook his head a little.

"Hey... don't be so mean." He said. "She can't help that she's worthless!" He said, triggering another wave of laughs. "I mean, she can't help that she was born a failure!" The boy said and started laughing too. "She even failed at killing herself!"

With that Bethany had enough. She stood up and hurried away from the group and stared down at the ground as she walked and let her hair cover her face. She wanted to cry so bad and the tears burned in her eyes. But she held them back. No way she was going to give those people the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Bethany!" Kendall called and came running. "Hey, wait!" He said and caught up with her. "Where are you going?" He asked but she avoided his look and hid behind her hair.

"I-... I'm not feeling too well..." She mumbled. "I want to go home." She said and never took her eyes off the ground. Kendall frowned a little.

"O-Oh... Alright..." He said and took her hand. She considered pulling away but didn't. They walked back home and Bethany stopped inside. "Can I come in for a while?" Kendall asked when she stopped in the middle of the doorway. Bethany bit her lip a little.

"Just a while." She mumbled and went inside. She walked into the kitchen and Kendall followed her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "B?" He mumbled and wrapped his arms around her. She frowned and pushed him away.

"Kendall... I-..." She snapped. "I really need to do something. Okay?" She said. Kendall looked sad. "Can you... please just... leave?" She asked. Kendall frowned.

"I-...If you want me to..." He mumbled. Bethany sighed.

"I just... I'm not feeling very well... I'm sorry... Another time." She said and Kendall nodded.

"A-Alright." he said. "I hope you get better." he said and kissed the top of her head. "S-... See you." He mumbled and left the apartment. Bethany waited a few seconds before she let out a sob and hid her face in her hands.

She sank to the floor and curled up. She cried for a little while before she got up and wiped the tears away and marched into the bathroom. She got the razor from behind the mirror and didn't even care that she cut her finger again. She stared at her self in the mirror and put the razor to her skin.

Did she need to do this? Hell yeah, she did. She frowned and let the razor cut open the skin. Bethany was worthless. She moved the razor and cut again. Bethany was born a failure. Another cut. Bethany couldn't even take her life properly. Another, deeper, cut. She frowned and started crying again. Her arm dripped with blood and the pain felt so damn good. She sobbed and moved the razor to make another cut when she heard foot steps.

She barely had time to react before the door that wasn't closed all the way was pushed open and Kendall froze in the door way. There she was. His girlfriend. Caught red handed... literally! She frowned and stared at him. She looked like a deer trapped in the headlight.

"K-Kendall... I-" She whined but he didn't listen and grabbed her wrist and took the razor from her.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled and threw the razor in the sink. Bethany stared at him. Kendall grabbed her other wrist. A little more careful with this one, since it was bleeding. He frowned. "What are you doing, Bethany?" He asked again and looked at her arm. She frowned and started crying.

"I'm sorry!" She whined and Kendall pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Kendall... I had to." She said and sobbed. Kendall shook his head.

"No. No you didn't! You don't have to!" He said and hugged her harder. "Why did you do it?" He asked and stroked her hair.

"B-Because I'm worthless!" Bethany cried. "Because I'm a failure and I'm so stupid that I can't even kill myself!" She yelled and tried to push him away. But Kendall wouldn't budge.

"W-What?" he stuttered and stared at her. "Y-You tried to kill yourself?" He asked. Bethany sobbed. "Why?"

"Because I'm a FAILURE!" She yelled. "Everyone at my old school thought so! They laughed at me all the time and when I tried to kill myself and survived they laughed at me!" She sobbed again. "They called me stupid and dumb and said that I should just try again!" Kendall stared at her. Like he didn't want to believe what she said.

"No." He said. "Nonono!" he said and hugged her. "You're not a failure!" He said. "You're nothing of that!" he said and stroked her hair. She sobbed again. "Bethany... don't say stuff like this. You're not a failure. You're not stupid or dumb." Bethany pouted and looked up at him.

"But-" She whined.

"No." Kendall said. "Stop that!" He said. "You're better than this." He said and nodded towards the razor in the sink. "Stop caring about what those stupid people in your old school say! You're with me now! Listen to what I say!" He said. "Beth! You're funny, you're cute and you are smart!" He said. "There's no way in hell those things will change! But... most importantly. I LOVE YOU." He said. Bethany frowned.

"R-Really?"

"Of course! You're the only person I love. To me you are perfect and nothing less." He said. "I love you."

"E-Even when you know what I did?" She asked and sobbed. Kendall nodded.

"Even more now that I know." he answered. "Beth, please don't do this." he whispered and hid his face in her neck. "Please. I need you alive, with me." he said. Bethany was still shaking a little.

"I'm sorry, Kendall..." She said and sobbed. "I-... I promise... I won't do it again." She said and wiped her eyes. Kendall smiled at her and kissed her.

"If you ever get this feeling again..." He said and nodded towards the sink again. "Come to me." he said. "Talk to me." Bethany nodded. "I love you... never forget that."

* * *

**I don't know if this should be M rated or not... I feel like it should be so that's why I'm putting an M rate on it. Just to be safe.**

**Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
